


The Journals

by mymishaandjensenfic (ljunattainable)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Believe it or not this is a happy fic, Grown up and older JJ and Maison, Jensen Misha Danneel and Vicki have all died of old age, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljunattainable/pseuds/mymishaandjensenfic
Summary: The year is 2072 and JJ finds her mother's old journals.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Comments: 16
Kudos: 64
Collections: Cockles Advent Calendar Challenge





	The Journals

**Author's Note:**

> I've tagged this MCD though everyone's already dead so I'm not sure that counts.  
> This is set a long time in the future so JJ and Maison are grown up older ladies.

** 2072 AD **

JJ puffed as she hauled herself up the last high step into the attic. Her hip joint clicked as she straightened up. Getting old sucked. 

It had been a year since she’d been up here, looking for some old realty paperwork when dad had died. This time she was up here because she’d finally accepted it was high time she sorted all their junk out. She looked around at the piles of boxes with years of collected dust. She didn’t want her kids to have to deal with the leftovers of their grandparents lives as well as their parents.

The boxes were mostly filled with old books, old toys, some with special-occasion clothes. JJ got nostalgic working her way through the contents. 

There was the doll that had lived by her bed since she was a baby until she came back from college and decided it was time she put her behind her along with her childhood. And there was the gown she’d dressed up in when she was five or six. She’d ripped the hem and her mom hadn’t been able to wear it that evening. Mom had always said not to worry, she’d fix it, but here it was, still torn. There were boxes and boxes of books. Their family never got rid of books. When the bookcases became full, another box of lesser-read books was relegated to the attic. There was a box of financial and legal papers, most of which at first glance, seemed obsolete. Nevertheless, JJ put the box aside to sort through, just to be sure.

Then there was the box that made her mouth open and her gut tingle. Her mother’s journals. She’d forgotten about these. JJ remembered her mom writing in these journals while JJ was a kid still living at home. JJ picked one up. The date was written in neat pen on the outside — “2029”. She picked up a few others. 2020, 2021, 2025. She couldn’t be sure but the box looked as if it could hold around thirty journals. She took them all out and lined them up by year. They started in 2000. The last journal was the first she’d pulled out, 2029. Twenty-nine years of journaling, in her mom’s tidy handwriting. She boxed the journals up again and moved the box to the attic door. She’d take them downstairs and read them later. She could hardly wait.

~~~~~

Perversely perhaps, JJ started with the last diary. In 2029 JJ had been heading off to college, excited at the thought of branching out on her own. She flicked through the pages. The entries were scarce. The journal started on January 1st with a resolution to do better at journaling. Obviously that hadn’t worked out. January had entries on most days, February had only two, March ditto, April was full, as were May and June, before a quick flick through the later months showed a steady dwindling. JJ turned back to January and started reading.

Most of the entries started with “I am grateful for” and listed one or two things. The one or two things usually related to JJ, Arrow, Zep, Dad, or their friends. Often this would be followed by a simple statement about something that was on Mom’s mind. One entry read, “JJ is so excited about going to college, and I’m excited for her, but I’ll miss her so much.” In another entry her mom had written, “Jensen home late. Made himself a midnight snack. Remnants all over the kitchen when I got up. So annoying to wake up to that. He just laughs it off. I love him, but seriously?” And in yet another, “Jen & Mish get Valentine week away together. A present from Vicki and me. Jen was so pleased. It makes me happy to see him happy.” 

She reads until she reaches the end of 2029. There was no declaration that this would be the last journal. Maybe Mom had intended to keep going. Maybe she had and there were other journals. If there were JJ hadn’t found them and didn’t know where to even start to look for them. It was much more likely Mom had just stopped, judging by the small number of later entries.

She picked up the journal labelled “2000”, the first she had found, opened it up and started reading.

~~~~~

It took JJ four evenings to finish reading all the journals. The earlier journals were brimming with entries and had built an interesting picture of her parents’ early life together, some of which she had known, or worked out. Some had her raising her eyebrows. Things had gotten really interesting in 2009’s journal. 

The Collins family had been a constant in JJ’s life from her earliest memories. Dad had met Misha in 2008 when Misha had started filming with him on the TV show he was on at that time, Supernatural. In 2009 they’d become fast friends, and when JJ had been growing up they’d had many joint family outings, trips, play dates and visits. As JJ had become older she’d registered that it was the relationship between her dad and Misha that had formed the cornerstone of the two families’ friendship. What she hadn’t registered was the nature of the relationship between them that was implied in Mom’s journals. Heavily implied.

“Misha and Jen have a dirty weekend booked after the convention.”

“Mish is coming for a visit. The boys can have the king guest room. Love it when Mish stays — I get a break from cooking!”

“Found Jen and Mish asleep together on the couch. Very soft. I love them both. But I had to wake them. The kids are old enough to ask questions now. Maybe it’s time to tell them.”

They’d never told them, the kids, whatever it was they were going to tell them. JJ didn’t want to assume she knew but she sure knew what it looked like. Assuming she was right, she found herself surprisingly unsurprised. What she needed was confirmation and it didn’t take her long to work out where to get it.

Maison.

~~~~~

“Maison? At last,” JJ said, after several tries.

“JJ? Is that you? How’re you doing? I’ve been meaning to call you for months.”

“Me too. Sorry I haven’t. Time passes so quickly! How’s the politics going?”

“You know, this year I’ll have been in Congress for thirty years and it’s still frustrating as hell.”

“You’re doing a good job,” JJ said honestly.

Maison sighed and JJ could see her brushing her fringe back with her hand in an old, old gesture. “Yeah? I hope so. Anyway … is this a social call? You want to set up a dinner? It would be good to catch up.”

“We will set up a dinner but actually I called because I want to ask you something.”

“Okay, well go ahead. I’m all ears.”

“I’ve been cleaning out my parents’ house. I don’t know if you know but I moved in after Dad died.” she said. “I want to keep the house in the family.”

“Good idea. There was so much love in that house. I’m sorry about Jensen, by the way. We haven’t talked much since. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there.”

“It’s okay. I know there was that huge hullabaloo going on in Congress. But I got your letter. It was deeply appreciated.”

“I’m glad. My dad would have hated that I couldn’t go.”

JJ hesitated. “Well, that’s kind of what I want to talk to you about. Your dad and my dad.”

“Oh?” Maison said.

“Well,” JJ started. “The thing is, I was clearing out the attic and I found some journals my mom had kept for a quite a few years. Thirty years to be precise. 2000 to 2029.”

“Um … that must be weird. And you want to know if you should read them or not?”

JJ laughed. “No. I’ve already read them. To be honest the question of whether I should have read them or not never entered my mind. Maybe that’s bad.”

Maison laughed in return. “Not bad. Anything juicy in there?”

“Not really juicy, but … .“ JJ trailed off. Maybe she shouldn’t mention anything to Maison, but well, the thing is she was sure Maison already knew, if anyone did.

“Don’t keep me in suspense,” Maison said after JJ didn’t continue straight away.

“There’s a love story in there,” JJ said, letting the words out carefully, hearing them out loud for the first time. “Only I don’t know if it’s real or if I’m imagining it.”

Maison didn’t say anything straight away, then asked, “Your mom and dad? Because I’m pretty sure that was real.”

And that’s the funny thing. JJ’s parents’ love story wasn’t in question here. It wasn’t a case of one or the other, it was a case of both, together, at the same time.

“No. I’m pretty sure that was real too.”

“Oh, then … ?”

“If you don’t know, perhaps I shouldn’t tell you.”

“I’m pretty sure I know.”

“Then stop being a politician.”

Maison huffed a breath of a laugh. “Okay. Good point. Sorry, it’s habit. So,” Maison said. She paused. “My dad and your dad were in a romantic relationship.”

JJ let out a huge sigh of relief. She hadn’t realized just how important to her the confirmation that she’d been right was to her. She hadn’t read things into the journals that hadn’t been there. Her dad had been loved by two people equally. It filled her with a warm buzz of pleasure. Her dad had been an amazing person and he’d deserved that. 

“How long have you known?” JJ asked.

“A long time,” Maison said. “Mom and Dad told me when I started getting heavily involved in youth politics and it looked likely I’d be pursuing a political career. They thought I needed to know in case it became an issue. It never did, thankfully. Are you … okay with it?”

“Yes. Maybe I’m not supposed to be but I am actually very okay with it. I suppose I’m just … “ JJ hesitated, getting her thoughts straight. “I suppose I’m just sad I didn’t know when they were all still alive, is all. And Mom’s journals finish in 2029 so I find myself wondering what happened after that.”

When Maison replied, JJ could hear the amusement in her voice. “They lived happily ever after.” 

“That much I’ve worked out,” JJ said, laughing. “My last memory of Misha is two months before he passed. He came down for a visit and he and Dad were sitting together on the swing in the backyard after a family dinner. They were laughing so hard Mom went outside to tell them in all seriousness to be careful they didn’t fall off and break a hip, or something worse.”

“That sounds like them, for sure,” Maison said, laughing along with JJ. Then, “Do you really want to know more?”

“I sure do,” JJ said with passion. “This is a part of my Mom and Dad’s life that I never saw except on the surface. I want to know it all. And I thought, if you don’t mind, that I might turn their story into my next novel. All names changed of course.”

Maison sounded pleased. “I don’t mind, and I’m pretty sure our parents wouldn’t either. Let’s do that dinner. And I have letters, and photos. I’ll bring everything. You can borrow it all; it’s as much yours as mine.”

~~~~~

In 2073 JJ Ackles published her twelfth novel. A multi-faceted polyamorous love story. It was an instant hit.


End file.
